Camp Angels
by The Cio
Summary: One week. That's how long their break from saving the world was. Why? One word: Camp.
1. Math

**Oh, I know. I'm getting ahead of myself, what with writing stories, and you know, start MORE. But, don't worry. I can totally juggle them all like a pro. XD **

**Chapter One: Math**

Alright, time for some math, kiddos. Let's start out with something simple. Six bird kids plus one talking dog equals? If you said seven, you fail math. It obviously equals trouble. Now, take six bird kids, one talking dog, and a summer camp and add them together. If you got eight, you fail at math too. In this case, it equals something along the lines of 'so-much-trouble-we-stopped-counting-ages-ago'. Capiche?

Now, you're probably wondering why I'm even bothering teaching you math, right? Well, this has a lot to do with why I'm bothering to tell you this at all. Angel—the little... angel she is—signed us up for summer camp (Us meaning everyone. Total too.). I know, you're thinking, "summer camp? Whatever happened about saving the world?" Well, Angel went on about that too. Something about needing at least one week to relax.

And—as if to make matters worse—everyone just jumped for joy at the idea. Minus Fang. Flocking jumping for joy minus Fang equals? That's right, a slightly better situation. At least _someone_ is on my side. Of course, it could be because that since the whole 'split-the-flock' idea, he's been almost afraid of even fighting with me. Staying on my good side and what not.

Still, what neither of us was even prepared for was the massive amount of Bambi eyed power used on us. If I didn't know better, I'd say that was a whole other power by itself. Of course, I do know better.

Either way, here we are. Outside of a summer camp. Pretty much awaiting our untimely death. When someone asks me, "how did you die?" I'll have to answer with, "Oh, summer camp. Same ol', same ol'." No, I don't even get to be mauled by Erasers, or even Flyboys. I have to die via summer camp. Thanks, Angel.

"You're welcome, Max," Angel chirped up from my side, smiling at me sweetly. I smiled tentatively back, trying my best to put on a brave face while being stared down by a massive sign saying 'Camp Angels- the place where dreams grow wings and take flight'. I swear, Angel choose this place just for the irony. "Yup," she replied, giggling slightly. Great.

Now, before I go ahead and tell you all about how I stepped into the camp and began my week of torture, understand the circumstances we're here under. I did say Angel signed us up, but what I meant to say was 'signed us up'. Nothing is ever that easy with us, you should know that by now. So, pretty much all the councilors thought we were normal kids from normal families with normal names.

So, a little bit more about this 'Camp Angels'. Well, other than picking it out for the name, Angel had a bit more incentive behind the choice. It was co-ed, so we wouldn't get too separated. The ages ranged from seven to fourteen. And, I know, I know. Angel is six. We weren't only lying when it came to our names you know.

And that's how we got here. Some forest in the middle of Montana. It's still better than sleeping on the ground, let me tell you that much. Still, camp is pretty much equivalent to death. Please tell me that your math teacher at least covered _that._

Angel grabbed my hand reassuringly. "Come on, Max."  
I took a deep breath, calming myself the most I could at a time like this—practically more tense than before. I turned around once to take in the full view of my flock and said with authority, "Remember, guys: One thing goes awry and we leave, alright?" They all nodded in agreement, most barely able to keep the glee off their faces.

Suddenly Angel jerked at my hand. "Maaax, stop wishing that Flyboys would come. It is _not_ better than camp and you know it."

I muttered under my breath, "Keep telling yourself that, honey." That earned a smile from Fang, instantly brightening up my day. Just enough to walk under that camp sign with my head held high and my hopes held low.

Let's beg that this week will feel a lot less long while I'm experiencing it than I am now.


	2. Meet the Counselors

**Here we go again. At a much later time. School. Such. Being a freshman is far too much fun. ;D**

**Chapter Two: Meet the Counselors **

_Oh, no. Oh, please tell me these people aren't who I think they are. _I twitched uncomfortably just _looking_ at them.

There they were, a male and a female, with hug smiles plastered across the entire span of their faces, making them look about ready to crack. They were dressed in bright ridiculous colors, contrasting with our relatively drab—yet, still fashion forward (hah)–clothes.

The boy was 14 years old from what I could tell, with painfully bright blond hair. I could hardly stand to look anywhere near his face simply because of the blinding power of his hair combined with his teeth. There were really no distinguishing features about him. Definitely not a Flyboy. Not pretty enough to be an Eraser.

The girl was definitely not either, but, if possible, scared me more than the boy. She was short—no more than 5 feet—with frizzy red hair and freckles covering the majority of my face. Instead of blinding me, she made me want to inch away for fear of what she'd do to me. Her light brown eyes had a bit of happy insanity in them.  
I might not be the best judge of what's 'normal', but these two definitely weren't it.

Multicolored beads hung around both of their necks right next to the most frightening thing about them: Their status. A crude paper name tag hung there, allowing me to read the words.

"Hello," the male—apparently named 'Chad'—beamed at me and extended a hand for me to shake. As if I would take it. Dejected, he continued, "I'm one of the counselors here at Camp Angels. I'll be in charge of the boy's cabin."

I could see Fang flinch out of the corner of my eye and I could barely suppress a smirk. _Poor Fang,_ I thought, wanting desperately to laugh. It could possibly be simply because I knew what was going to happen to me.

Lauren—the girl—stepped forward bluntly and grabbed my hand, shaking it furiously without even waiting. "Hello, hello," her voice was an annoying buzz. "Welcome to the camp! I know we'll all have fun here and that this will be the best week of your life! I'm in charge of the girls!"

Oh, how badly I wanted to just run. Another jerk of my hand brought my head back to Angel. "Yes, sweetie?" I asked.

"_Max_," she warned. I sighed slightly and tried to smile back to these two odd human beings.

"Thanks," I said through tight teeth. Another tug from Angel told me I'm not done. I mumbled the next part lowly, hoping my utter dislike would pass off as overbearing excitement. "And, we would love to see our cabins."

I heard Fang cough in the background, knowing that he was choking on a laugh. I turned around to glare at him stubbornly. "I'm sure my brother Fang would love to get to know you, Lauren," I said, offering him up to the dogs.

While she smiled in what she must have thought was an attractive manner, Fang narrowed his eyes infinitesimally. "Like you and Chad?"

I wheeled around to face Chad. _Please tell me he didn't hear that... _

"Really?" Chad seemed to glow brighter with that, making me have to shield my eyes. What optimism could do to a person.

Fang, while facially impassive, had a smug air to his next words, "Oh, yes. She's been dying to." How badly I wanted to wring his neck.

Before Chad could implode from pure happiness, Nudge interjected. She must have been shaking with all the words she wanted to say. "Really? Since when? Neither of you mentioned anything you know. But, then again, I don't think you would anyway... oh! I get it! You guys are-" She was cut off suddenly by a smirking Iggy.

I'm so glad they all got such entertainment from our discomfort. Chad and Lauren didn't seem to understand what Nudge's words implied though. I was pretty confident from the blank looks that they didn't understand a word she said.

"Yeah, well," I said trying to cover that up with more false excitement. "How's about those cabins?"

Lauren did a face palm—hitting her nose accidentally. "How silly of use, distracting you both like that." Her gaze lingered longest on Fang, making him stiffen uncomfortably. I laughed under my breath.

One last set of taunting glares was sent before we split up, on the way to both the cabins and their inhabitants.


End file.
